Deepsix Nutcases
by ChibiEarth
Summary: A few local fans of Thom E Gemcity's book show up at a book signing...chaos begins. Crack!fic. Written for NFA Fifth Anniversary Challenge months ago and forgot to publish it here.


Title: Deep Six Nutcases

Challenge: NFA Fifth Anniversary Challenge  
Rating: FR13

Genre: Crack!fic and humor

Characters: Timothy McGee, Leory Jethro Gibbs

By: Kagome/Amber

Summary: A few local fans of Thom E Gemcity's book show up at a book signing...chaos begins. Crack!fic. Written for NFA Fifth Anniversary Challenge.

A/N: This was written months ago in response to the NFA Anniversary Challenge with permission, we were supposed to try and come up with a crack!fic that mentioned or hinted at NFA. I don't know if you all will enjoy this but wanted to share anyways.

x-x

There is always a rule about publishing your own book. Never ever read fanfiction related to your stories. The main reason is to prevent any fanfiction ideas showing up in your own works.

The other reason is to avoid winding up in situations like this.

He knew it was a mistake to write that book about as soon as he started to become famous…but really? This was insane!

Never in his life, did he except to wind up in this position. All because of that witch doctor's crazy idea he should include supernatural elements into his Deep Six books and make Gibbs a vampire!

He could recall his conversation with Gibbs just hours before he got stuck in this situation…

x-x

"Boss, I've been having problems since the second novel to Deep Six got sent to my publisher…"

"Problems? Don't tell me we are going to have another dead body show up because of your book, Tim."

Tim swallowed nervously; silently hoping that nothing like that would ever happen again. He did not ever need to feel that kind of guilt again.  
"No…Boss, I've been having really serious problems…"

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and stared at his agent in the eyes, giving him his fullest attention. His agent looked exhausted and almost jittery, like he was on edge. Something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Seriousness sounded steadily in his voice, ready to help his agent. The way Tim moving about showed how scared the young agent was…  
"I've been having problems with the fans."

"What kind of problems?"

"At one of the book signings, there was a woman and her friend kept screaming about Agent McGregor and Lisa as a couple…" This caused Gibbs to raise an eyebrow.

"McGee, you know Rule 12!"

"Boss, you can't honestly think I would even think about doing that…"

Gibbs continued glaring at his agent before letting him continue, motioning his hand for Tim to continue. Taking the opportunity, Tim did continue.

"Then another fan kept pushing in line to just get a glimpse of Jethro and even threatened to take my dog. Apparently she owns a pet shop and wants me to bring Jethro by the shop sometime…"

"You worried about someone taking your dog, Tim?"

Tim shuffled his feet…he had gotten angry at the mention of Ziva and himself…maybe he shouldn't mention the next one. However…he felt his life depended on it.

"A bit, I'm more worried about the other three fans. One kept saying how she loved Amy and Tibbs as a couple…"

"WHAT?!" 

Gibbs stood up so fast from his chair he could no longer believe it. Someone was stalking his agent because they wanted Abby and himself as a couple? They were characters in a book. He made a mental note to ask Abby to pull the security tapes at the store Tim had been at the previous evening…

"It gets worse boss…one kept winking at me and kept wanting me to sit by her! Almost as if she thought I was McGregor."

Gibbs resisted the urge to point out that technically, the character McGregor in the book was Tim. However, he also knew Tim did not like getting bad attention from women. He found it amusing that Tim was flustered at the idea of a woman winking at him.

He chose not to comment as he continued, "Then another, apparently someone with a Ph.D. asked me if I considered having McGregor get his doctorate in the next book. She seemed really nice but the way she said it…it sent chills up my spine."

Gibbs blinked, unable this time to even think of a response. Tim definitely sounded like he need a few days off. Maybe the book signings were getting to his head. There was no way a young educated woman would be a threat to his agent.

"McGee, I think you may need to calm down and take a few days off and rest…"

"But boss, what if fan that kept talking about the supernatural and witch doctors comes back?! She scared me the most and was the last one in! She even said she was a witch doctor who was good with chemicals and potions!"

"Tim, I think we need to take you to see Ducky…"

x-x

After getting evaluated by Ducky and the elderly man stating that the agent did appear to be sleep deprived, Gibbs had his agent driven home by Tony has he had Abby look through the security footage…

He had not been expecting to get a call about skeletons kidnapping Thom E. Gemcity from a friend's car only two hours later…

x-x

Tim had woken up in a creepy looking empty house after getting taken by someone dressed in a Halloween costume. When he had regained his awareness of how creepy the situation was…he realized his fear was true. The witch doctor had gotten him from Tony's car!

The sad part was Tim could not remember how he had gotten into the witch doctor's hands.

In the end, he hoped when he escaped the clutches of the woman who kept talking about mixing chemicals together (some he remembered from his undergraduate days at getting his second degree), he would make sure he got some sleep and hope this creepy nightmare ended. Was she a chemist or a witch doctor?

But he would rather put up with the creepy house he was currently trapped in then hear the witch doctor talk about making chemicals. Even creepier was her suggestions that he would put in the next Deep Six novel.

(Tim could vaguely hear her mumble about an iguana Tibbs that would fit perfectly in the next Deep Six book so as long as Agent McGregor got turned into a child again.)

Should he mention the DC Comic fan who kept asking about if he was ever going to help write for DC Comics?

He knew one thing though after all of this big mess…he was never going to write another book again and was going to get a lot of sleep after this…


End file.
